Twist
by Eternity of Night
Summary: Crossover story. The Flock ends up in Forks and has to help the Cullens with their growing problems. As in, the evil vampires trying to kill Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I saw other people doing crossover fanfics and decided to make my own. Enjoy. Note: My primary focus will be FangxMax, but there will be EdwardxBella and more. This is after they take down Itex for the Maximum Ride, and between Eclipse and New Moon._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride, or any of the sequels. I wish I did.**

-Max-

I made a face at Fang. He laughed and hugged me, catching me off guard. "W-what are you d-doing?"

He grinned even wider. "Nothing." He pulled me even tighter against him, and whispered, "We have to move soon, you know that, don't you?"

I felt my cheeks burning. "Yes, Fang, I know that." I tried to get out of his grip, but he simply held me closer.

Then we heard a squeal. Fang quickly let go of me, and I said, "Thanks for the save, Nudge. I thought I'd never get out of that one." She giggled. "You just look so _cute_ together!"

I felt my face turn bright red again.

Fang slid his arms around me again, pressing his lips close to my ear as he whispered, "Awww… we look cute together."

If possible, I blushed a deeper shade of red.

-Fang-

I almost hated doing this to her.

Almost.

God, she was so cute. Even cuter when I made her face turn red.

Only me. Back off. No one else can touch her.

Anyways, I watched her face turn red, smiling. "You know," I whispered right into her ear, my hand reaching up to touch her face, "You're much, _much_ cuter to me when you're blushing."

I turned her head slowly, and she stammered, "W-w-what are y-you doing?"

I smiled wider. "Oh, nothing…" Then I turned my head slightly and let my lips conform to hers.

-Max-

My mind shorted out the moment his lips touched mine. My arms reached up to twine around his neck, and I pulled him closer as I kissed him back, passionately.

I think he was surprised by the longing in it, because he pulled away and looked straight at me. "What?" I asked, blushing again.

"You're a good kisser," He teased, touching my cheek again.

I smiled. "Want another one, then?" I countered.

He grinned. "Sure."

-Nudge-

I walked over into Max's room (didn't she tell you? Oh well. We were living at her mom's house.) and walked in just as Max _pushed Fang down on the bed and kissed him._

My eyes opened up wide and I closed the door, running down the hall, and colliding with something. "Hey," Iggy said, "Why'd you run into me, Nudge?"

I sighed. "Sorry! I caught Fang and Max kissing… it's really weird." I made a face, knowing he couldn't see it.

"'Bout time," He muttered.

I slipped past him and into my room. After a while I slipped into Angel's room. "OHMAHGAWD. Angel, I caught Max and Fang kissing."

The other girl giggled. "Really?"

"Yup. Max was pushing Fang down on the bed just as I saw them."

Angel giggled. "You mean like what you want to do to-"

I punched her arm softly. "Shut up!" I hissed. "I don't want him to hear!"

-Fang-

I kissed her back, letting her lay on top of me… for now. My tongue slowly traced her bottom lip, asking permission to enter.

Her mouth opened, and our tongues slowly twined around each other. I could feel the heat of her face.

After a while, we broke our kiss. "Time to leave the safety of your mom's house?" I enquired.

"I'd think so," She replied.

-Bella-

I groaned, seeing Alice's eyes go blank. She was having another vision. Fifth one this week.

When she returned to normal, I leaned forward. "What is it this time?" I asked. "The same people?"

Alice nodded weakly.

I sighed. Alice had seen visions of people coming to Forks for a while now. But she said that she couldn't get a clear view of them… not in any of the visions.

-Angel-

"Maaaaaaax," I whined, "When are we going to rest?"

"Soon, honey, soon," Max said. I could tell she was getting tired of Nudge's and my constant asking.

So, naturally, I did the easiest thing I could.

I 'asked' her. I 'asked her politely.'

_We can stop now. We can stop now._ I pushed it at her.

A confused look crossed her face. "Actually, we can stop here. I see a cave there." She paused, and glared at me. I just smiled angelically at her.

We glided down to the cave, and unpacked our things, quickly building a fire. I kept smiling at Max until she had no choice but to forgive me.

I knew she thought I was too cute to resist.

-Max-

Oh god. She was just so cute. I walked over, hugged Angel, and whispered, "It's okay, baby."

She smiled at me. "Thanks for forgiving, Max."

Fang was visibly suppressing a laugh, while keeping his normal, unemotional face plastered on his face.

To get revenge, I crossed over to him and kissed him, hard, on his lips.

Gazzy made a face, which I could see over Fang's shoulder. He frowned, pulling away. But his arms had started to move up my sides before he remembered who was there; his lips had started to move before he'd realized where we were. I smirked at him, pulling away and sitting by the fire.

After we ate, we stacked fists and went to sleep.

I woke up, and went over and waked Fang first. He leaned forward and kissed me before I could move. I blushed, but recovered before I woke the others. I saw Iggy had been on watch all night, and felt slightly guilty; but he hadn't woken anyone up.

We all went outside and stretched out our wings. I heard a slight gasp, and our heads immediately snapped to the right.

-Bella-

I gasped, seeing their wings. I saw them turn to look at our exact location, and I frowned. _How can they hear so well? …well, not surprising… they have wings…_

I felt Edward tense next to me. I looked at him questioningly. He sighed, and said, "We mean no harm." I could see their surprise at his inhuman, velvet voice, and almost giggled.

He stood up. "I am Edward Cullen." He pulled me up gently and motioned to his 'siblings' to do the same. "I see you have a mind-controller with out," He said, motioning to the youngest girl, probably only around five or six years old, who frowned.

"And I see you're a mind reader," The oldest girl said, smirking. "Of course, Angel can do more than control minds. She can read them, too."

"Angel," I muttered. "That's a nice name…"

The little girl smiled angelically. "Thank you." She looked straight at all of us. "Your name is Bella. I can't hear your thoughts." I watched as her little brow furrowed in concentration, then she finally gave up.

Jasper looked at them, with his normal passive face, and slowly they relaxed.

I half-smiled. "Please, we just want to talk."

-Nudge-

We ended up going to their house—no, not house, their MANSION. It was soooooo awesome! While Max and Fang talked to Carlisle, I was talking _nonstop_ with the girl who introduced herself as Alice. I was happy to find someone who actually talked as fast as I did!

"Do you think vampires are cool?" I asked her.

She paused, biting her lip for a second before muttering, "Yeah."

I looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

She frowned. "Nothing, nothing." I looked at her face. It was guarded. Her hands were balled up tightly.

"Oh, Angel!" I called. The little girl came bounding over.

"Yes?" She giggled. "Okay." She turned to Alice and stared at her. Then looked at Nudge and said, "I figured out what it is, but she made me promise not to tell." She shrugged.

I frowned. _There's something up._

-Max-

Nudge walked up to me. "Max, there's something Alice isn't telling me. She got all weird when I asked her about vampires so I asked Angel to tell me and now Angel knows and won't tell me and I'm confused!" She finished with a pout.

I laughed, seeing, out of the corner of my eye, Carlisle and Esme tense up at the word 'vampires'. I turned to them. "Is there something we should know about you? Or do I have to have Angel 'ask' you?"

The two glanced at each other and bit their lower lips, like Alice had done. "Yes," Carlisle finally murmured. "It's not hard to believe, considering your impossible past. We're a family of vampires, except for Bella."

**_A/N: Duh duh duuuuuuuhhhhhhh! Tune in tomorrow or the day after that for chapter two and how Max reacts to it. Review or be burned. If you do review, you're pretty awesome._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Miss me? XD This is now my favorite chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: I do, in fact, own Maximum Ride and Twilight. PFFFT. FOOLED YOU._**

-Max-

I just stared at them.

Just stared.

When I regained my composure, I asked, "So, any other mythical creatures you want to invite to our crazy party?"

"Sure," Bella said from right behind me, making me jump, "I'll go call up the werewolves." She smirked.

Fang stifled a laugh as I leaned against him, thinking.

"It was a shock for me, too," Bella said.

"Vampires and werewolves," I muttered.

Fang leaned into my ear and whispered, "Close your eyes and pretend it's not happening."

We all laughed at that. Even Angel laughed after she knew what happened.

-Fang-

When she finally stopped, I whispered, "I have to talk to you outside, Max."

She nodded, and I grabbed her wrist and led her outside. "Max," I started, then paused. "I know you love me… but…"

She looked up at me. "But?" She asked quietly.

-Iggy-

I listened to them, soundlessly, silently transmitting the conversation to Angel. I cut it off the moment Fang said, "I love you, and not in the way you love me."

I grinned. _'Bout time. I was getting tired of waiting._

Then I heard their wings moving, and knew they spotted me. Sighing, I turned to go back into the Cullen's house, and frowned as something rammed into me. I felt arms coming around me, and reached up to feel the face of this person. Nudge. Of course. How could it be anyone else?

Then I felt her pulling my head down… I let her.

-Nudge-

I pressed my lips against his shyly, but still hard. I felt his arms slide up my back and shivered. After a while, he broke the kiss and walked past me into the house.

-Max-

I felt his hand rest on my cheek, and I looked straight at him as he kissed me, slipping his other hand into mine. My fingers curled around his, and my other hand rested on his arm. I kissed him back, staying far enough that our wings only lightly touched as they pushed down.

He pulled away, and I muttered, "Whoa, déjà vu." He laughed, remembering the picture Nudge had posted on his blog, and then me chasing her through the house.

I smiled, leaning forward and kissing him again. This time we held it for longer. I could feel his tongue tracing my lips, and I let my tongue through to assault it. I pulled in my wings, and let him guide us into the forest, away from the others. We landed in a clearing, and I felt him lightly pushing me against a tree.

Hearing a faint growl, I opened my eyes. I knew Fang got the same idea, because he muttered under his breath, "Up and away on three." I nodded. Just as his mouth formed a syllable, we heard a voice.

"Who are you, and why do you have wings?" I stifled a laugh. After we'd smashed up Itex, the whole thing had blown into the open. Apparently, it didn't reach Forks.

Fang, however, couldn't. He burst out laughing, and soon I was following.

We looked up to see some native Americans. The Quileute, Bella had called them. One stepped forward. "Who are you?" He repeated.

"Two mutant bird kids trying to find a place to make out where our mutant bird kid family can't see us. Who are you?" Fang stifled a laugh as I said that.

The boy frowned. "My name is Jacob. Those are Sam, Paul, Embry, and Quil."

I nodded. "You're the Quileutes, right?" He nodded. "By that, you must also be werewolves, correct?" I grinned as they looked at me, dumbfounded. "Angel, our little six-year-old mind reader picked it from Bella's head."

Fang laughed again. I shot a glance at him. "Well, well. You're laughing a lot lately." I looked back at the Quileutes. "We'll be leaving now. Don't follow us."

I grabbed Fang and flew up. After a while, we landed lightly in the forest. I pushed him against a tree playfully and whispered, "Who are you, and what have you done with my pretty little Fang?"

He smiled, kissing me. I kissed him back, and when he broke it, he leaned forward and whispered, "We need to get back."

I nodded, and we opened our wings and flew.

**A/N: See? Favorite chapter. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ahahahahahahaha! I must really hate them (not) to put these poor characters through this.**

**PFFFFFFFFFT. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You'll see. This is one of my favorite chapters. Expect more tomorrow.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did, I would make Angel much more adorable._**

-Angel-

I could hear Fang and Max thinking long before I saw them.

_She's a good kisser,_ Fang thought. I stifled a giggle.

_Oh, god, we have to do that again sometime…_ I tried to stop it, but I giggled, until Gazzy came up behind me and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Max and Fang went out _alone._"

He got it, and nodded slightly. "It's a good thing, too. I guess they finally proclaimed their love for one anoth-" He had been acting like a poet, making me giggle more, until Max and Fang landed and heard him. Max started running after him, muttering, "I am gonna kill him…"

Fang caught me before I could run and tickled me quickly and ruthlessly, making me laugh even harder. "Now," He whispered, "What have we learned about listening to the Flock?"

"I won't do it!" I managed to gasp out. Fang let me out and I scrambled over to where Edward and Bella were standing, bemused. "We're ticklish," I told them, "Very, very ticklish."

We watched as Max caught Gazzy and tickled him until he was gasping for air, like I was.

_You should make them hug,_ Edward said in my mind. _Or something along those lines. It'd be interesting to see what happens._

_I got one better,_ I replied. Turning to Max, I thought, _Kiss Fang._ I pushed it at her gently. A look of confusion and slight annoyance crossed her face, as she walked over to Fang, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Fang started to pull away, but I thought, _Kiss her back. _The same look came on his face as he kissed her back, his arms encircling her waist.

I giggled, and released my mind control, letting them kiss on their own.

Edward actually laughed. Bella smiled. "It's so cute!"

Then Fang and Max stopped making out. Max blushed, and Fang smoothed his face into his usual indifference.

I smirked. "So cute."

I turned to the door.

"You wouldn't," Max muttered.

"Yes, I would," I said sweetly. Then I sucked in a breath… "NUDGE! GUESS WHAT MAX AND FANG JUST DID!"

-Max-

Oh god.

Oh god oh god oh god. I would _never_ hear the end of this if Nudge heard it.

Nudge was there in a flash. "Oh. My. God. They actually…?"

I groaned as Angel nodded. Nudge walked over to me, her mouth already flying a mile a minute. I tuned her out as well as I could and shot a glance at Fang.

He was smiling. That little bastard.

I saw Alice come down and whisper something to Edward. I frowned. "What is it?"

I soon got my answer. I heard the Erasers come, and spun around, and then I gasped.

-Fang-

What could possibly be worse than Erasers, you might ask.

I'll give you a hint.

It has to do with vampires.

In case you haven't figured it out, _vampire Erasers._ With _wings_.

God dammit.

**A/N: Seeeeee? XD**


End file.
